Monkey Business
by Cold Freezer
Summary: Goku notices that Bulma doesn't have any balls, and that's more than fine with him.


**This is a story where Master Roshi paid frequent visits to Grandpa Gohan and Goku, dirtying the young boy's mind to extreme measures.**

* * *

**Monkey Business**

* * *

Goku and Bulma were camping near Skull Valley. The young Saiyan snickered as he watched the blue-haired teen while she wasn't looking. Ever since she'd found him at Mount Paozu, Goku acted to appear as the most stupid and innocent kid that the world has ever created, patiently waiting on his chance to use Bulma's wrong impression of him to his advantage. His latest act of stupidity had involved him acting like he didn't know what a television was.

''By the way, Goku. You smell really bad,'' Bulma said as she got closer to the young boy. ''We'll have to stick you in the tub before dinner.''

Goku smirked, it was time to go stupid again. ''Tub? What's a tub?''

''Gyaaaaa! How disgusting!'' Just Bulma's luck. She'd found someone to protect her during her quest, only to discover that he was probably covered in germs.

Bulma ordered Goku to take off his clothes as she prepared to wash him. Even Goku himself was surprised to see that Bulma really thought of him as an innocent boy. He was a better actor than he thought. The young Saiyan silently cheered when Bulma began washing his entire body. He made one mistake, though: He used his tail during the washing, scaring Bulma to death since humans weren't supposed to have tails attached to their bodies.

''Y-You actually have a tail…''

Luckily, he managed to turn Bulma's innocence concerning boys to his advantage. ''You're surprised to see my tail? Everyone has one. My grandpa had one, too,'' he lied.

''R-Really? I thought you guys only had something else on the front…''

Afterwards, Bulma decided to relax with a nice bubble bath. She was still mad at Goku for the things he'd called her back when they had first met each other. ''I can't believe that he called me a witch. If anyone's strange, it's him.''

Bulma was so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Goku walking up to her. The young boy checked Bulma out with full appreciation and only went back to his innocent persona once Bulma spotted him, and the girl quickly covered herself in the water. ''Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?'' Bulma angrily spat to the boy.

''Wow, I guess girls really are different. Why do you have a butt here,'' he asked, pointing to her chest.

''You idiot! It's a bust, a bust! You're ten years too early to be interested in them!'' Goku smirked, if only she knew.

''Geez...'' Bulma couldn't believe that the kid didn't know anything about the outside world. Then, a thought occurred to her. ''Goku, how old are you anyway?''

The young Saiyan wondered if he had to lie about his age, but he decided that his real age was fine. ''I'm twelve.''

Bulma felt relieved, if he was only twelve then it was ok for him to not know much about a woman's body. ''Goku, can you please leave the room and not come back until I'm dressed,'' she nicely ordered.

The food that had been prepared didn't interest Goku in the slightest, and he went into the wild life to hunt for better food. Once he was out, he began to ponder on his next move. It was quite clear that Bulma trusted him somewhat, so much was obvious from her washing him. If he could just sleep in her room then he was going to get lucky tonight.

He had to gather some food first, though. He quickly found a wolf and a centipede, and returned home. He offered one of the animals to Bulma, but she angrily told him not to bring the disgusting things inside. ''What a weird girl.''

He returned to the capsule home once he was done eating, and Bulma told him the magic words, ''It's time for bed.''

This was it, it was time for Goku to bring his plan into action. He jumped on the bed and bounced on it. ''This bed is so soft and comfy! Now that I think about it, it's been awhile since I've had someone to sleep with.''

To Goku's dismay, Bulma didn't take the bait. ''Sleep with? You've got to be kidding me. I'll give you a blanket, Goku, so sleep over there,'' she said as she pointed to the floor.

''Not together?''

''Of course not! And if you try anything weird, I'll scream really loud.'' Goku rolled his eyes, he might have underestimated her brain a bit.

Still, one more try. ''Grandpa's crotch was really soft, and he always let me use it as a pillow. It was really comfy…'' Bulma refused the young boy once more, though, and Goku had no choice but to lay down on the floor. He waited until Bulma would fall asleep, but she kept herself awake until he was sleeping himself. Now he really knew that he had underestimated her. Still, he rose with the sun every day, and he doubted that Bulma did the same. Goku fell asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

The next day, Goku woke up early in the morning, just like he'd expected. ''Morning,'' he muttered, hoping that Bulma wouldn't say anything back. She didn't, and Goku realized that she was still sleeping soundly. He grinned and rubbed his hands together, his plan was about to start. He walked towards the sleeping teen, her legs already wide, and pulled her pink nightgown over her bellybutton; making her panties visible.

Goku smiled devilishly and gave Bulma's crotch some soft slaps with the palm of his hand to see how deep in dreamland the blue-haired teen actually was. She gave no reaction, so all was good. He grabbed Bulma's panty and slid it down her legs. Goku had never seen a pussy in real life before, although he had seen them in Master Roshi's magazines that the old man always kept with him when he visited.

Goku slid one of his fingers up and down Bulma's dry vaginal lips. Master Roshi always told him that it was important to make someone wet before putting 'it' in. The teen stirred in her sleep, and Goku knew that it was because of him. He had to be careful, or she would wake up. He rubbed his finger over Bulma's nether region, and the young Saiyan started to kiss the girl's taut stomach as he did so.

Goku lay down in front of Bulma's pussy and opened her hole with his two thumbs. He looked inside and saw nothing but the color pink. Running his fingers over Bulma's folds had made the girl glisten, and the young boy pondered on what to do next. He placed his fingers next to his hard member and saw that his index finger was about the same size as his penis, so he put his digit in to see how Bulma reacted to something of that size inside of her.

The blue-haired teen showed no real signs of registering the movements, which was understandable as Goku's finger wasn't big. Seeing that the girl continued sleeping despite the finger made Goku decide to take it out, and he undressed himself. Then, he slid his member inside the teenage girl, and he was surprised by the hotness inside of her. Goku tried not to groan as he started to move in the fiery hole but found it very hard to do so. His hands caressed Bulma's good amount of inner thighs as he thrust his hips, and Bulma's face tensed a bit. It was obvious to Goku that she did feel him somewhat, but it wasn't enough to abruptly wake her up.

Bulma supple breasts bounced under her nightgown as Goku moved, and they dared to come out as Bulma's dress slowly moved upwards each time Goku swung his hips. The Saiyan began sweating, this was turning into quite the exercise! The young boy's salt fell down to Bulma's pelvis, and the teen even started to sweat a bit herself.

Goku soon couldn't take it anymore. ''Crap!'' he groaned as he pulled out and unloaded his stuff on Bulma's stomach. His liquid slowly rolled down the girl's skin until it landed in her bellybutton, filling the small hole with white sticky fluids.

Goku panted as he watched the sleeping teen. He'd done it! She hadn't woken up at all. With a smile, he pulled her panty back up; and the underwear quickly became damp due to the blue-haired teen's arousal.

Goku went back to his bed with his content feeling written all over his face. One thought entered his mind as he reclined himself back on his mattress:

He could get used to this!

* * *

**Feel free to review!**


End file.
